The Lost Sun
by xxruuxx
Summary: Terlahir dari sebuah hubungan yang ditentang keras oleh sang kaisar membuat Naru menjadi seorang putri yang terbuang. Identitasnya sebagai anggota keluarga kekaisaran harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari publik. Hingga suatu ketika, ia bertemu dengan sang putra mahkota dan menjalin kisah terlarang bersamanya. Warn: Fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Princess Hours and Prince Hours are NOT MINE.**

**Pairing : Sasufem!Naru & Gaafem!Naru**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Angst & Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Fem!Naru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, incest, mature themes. **

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

**A/N: Naru di sini berkulit putih dan tak memiliki whiskers.**

Disebuah paviliun istana yang terletak jauh terpisah dari paviliun-paviliun lainnya, tinggallah seorang gadis yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa. Konon, gadis itu memiliki kulit putih seputih salju yang begitu halus ketika disentuh, sepasang safir indah bak samudera pasifik, surai keemasan yang panjangnya mencapai pinggul dan akan tampak berkilau saat ditempa sinar mentari, serta bibir ranum yang begitu merah menggoda setara kulit buah apel. Namun sayang, kehadiran sosok indah itu harus disembunyikan dari mata publik rapat-rapat. Karena kehadirannya di istana ini dianggap sebagai suatu aib dalam silsilah keluarga kekaisaran. Hal ini dikarenakan ia lahir dari hasil hubungan yang ditentang keras oleh sang kaisar. Sang ibu, yang merupakan putri bungsu dari keturunan kaisar dan permaisuri telah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda berkebangsaan asing yang berasal dari Austria, hingga pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah tanpa persetujuan dari sang kaisar. Mendengar kabar memalukan ini membuat kaisar begitu geram dan murka. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman berat berupa pengasingan serta pencabutan _title_ putri terhadap anak bungsunya tersebut. Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, sang kaisar pun menyebarkan sebuah pernyataan palsu mengenai kabar tewasnya sang putri bungsu akibat kebakaran hebat yang menimpa paviliun tempat sang putri tinggal. Hal tersebut sengaja ia lakukan agar media massa maupun publik tidak mencium insiden memalukan yang terjadi dalam keluarga kekaisaran.

Lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak insiden sang putri, hingga pada suatu hari sang kaisar menerima kabar bahwa putrinya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Sementara pemuda berkebangsaan Austria itu telah tewas satu tahun sebelumnya karena kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Akhirnya, kaisar pun membuat sebuah keputusan sulit. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil anak hasil hubungan sang putri dengan pemuda asing itu dan menempatkannya di bawah asuhan keluarga kekaisaran. Tentunya dengan syarat bahwa keberadaannya di sana harus disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari publik maupun pemerintahan. Dan, semenjak saat itulah sang gadis kecil yang masih polos itu memulai kehidupan beratnya di istana, tanpa ia ketahui jika takdir besar tengah menantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara lenguhan halus terdengar dari salah satu ruang kamar yang berada dalam sebuah paviliun yang terletak jauh dari paviliun utama. Di sana, tepatnya di atas ranjang bersprei putih terlihat dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih. Tampak sang gadis kian mencengkram _raven_ sang pemuda erat ketika dirasanya lidah hangat itu membelai bibir kewanitaannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menghisap klitorisnya kencang dan membuat ia kembali mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya.

"Angh! S-Suke!"

Sasuke, nama pemuda yang diteriakkan oleh gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut tampak menyeringai ketika ia telah menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan sang gadis untuk menelan habis seluruh cairan yang telah ia keluarkan. Seperti biasa, cairan gadis itu selalu terasa manis dilidahnya. Damn! Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Padahal selama ini mereka hanya melakukan _foreplay_ saja, tidak lebih. Namun daya pikat gadis pirang ini entah kenapa selalu membuat libidonya meningkat drastis. "Kau membuatku gila Naru." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga kiri Naru dengan begitu seduktif disertai hembusan napas hangatnya yang mengenai leher putih sang kekasih yang kini dipenuhi oleh banyak jejak kemerahan bahkan keunguan di sana.

Namun, seakan masih belum puas dengan hal itu, Sasuke pun kembali memberikan tanda kepemilikannya tepat di bawah dagu kecil Naru yang sekali lagi sukses mengundang desahan erotis yang lolos dari bibir penuh itu. Aah, begitu ia sangat menyukai suara merdu yang terucap dari bibir ranum Naru yang kini tampak sedikit terbuka akibat terus-menerus mendesahkan namanya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan jejak saliva mereka yang bercampur dan tertinggal disudut bibir sang kekasih.

Pelan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah rupawannya pada wajah sang kekasih yang tengah merona hebat. Dapat Sasuke rasakan napas gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu sedikit memburu. Dan ketika jarak antar keduanya telah menipis, segera bibir dingin Sasuke melumat bibir ranum yang menggoda itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Dilumatnya bibir bagian atas dan bawah milik Naru secara bergantian dengan lumatan yang penuh akan nafsu. Merasakan rasa manis dari buah apel yang merupakan buah favorit gadisnya pada bibir penuh itu.

"Ungh!" ringis gadis itu pelan saat Sasuke menggigit kecil bibirnya disela-sela lumatan yang ia rasakan. Dengan cekatan, lidah handal Sasuke segera mengeksplorasi gua basah yang sempit namun manis milik kekasihnya. Dijilatnya tiap inchi bagian yang ada di dalam mulut kecil itu hingga membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan dan terpaksa menyalurkan hasratnya lewat cengkraman jemari lentiknya pada_ raven_ sang pemuda.

"Nnnggh!" Desahan Naru kembali terdengar saat gadis itu merasakan dua jari Sasuke yang memasuki liang hangatnya. Dipejamkan kedua safirnya erat ketika jari handal Sasuke mulai mengorek liang hangatnya lebih dalam dengan gerakan memutar. Tubuh Naru mengejang, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya begitu panas karena nafsu serta rasa nikmat yang menyergap saat Sasuke sukses menumbuk sweetspotnya. Dan desahan tersebut kian menjadi ketika ia merasakan lidah hangat Sasuke menjilat kedua putingnya secara bergantian kemudian menghisapnya kencang di sana. "Annggh! Sa-suke!" Dan dengan itu, maka Naru pun kembali mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang langsung melemas seketika di bawah tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"_You are mine Naru. No one else can have you, except me... and only me."_ Bisik Sasuke lirih sambil menatap dingin sepasang safir Naru yang kini tampak sayu. Dapat ia lihat pancaran mata sang kekasih begitu sendu seolah menahan tangis.

"_No_ Sasuke, aku bukan milikmu. Selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu." Ucap Naru lemah disela-sela isak tangisnya yang mulai terdengar. Seketika ekspresi Sasuke kian mendingin saat mendengar jawaban yang Naru ucapkan. Dengan cepat dicekalnya kedua pergelangan tangan Naru dan menahannya tepat di atas kepala sang gadis. Membuat Naru terpaksa harus sedikit meringis saat Sasuke kembali bermain kasar terhadap salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tidak, Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang kasar terhadap wanita, meski sikapnya begitu dingin dan jarang bicara, namun sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha ini memiliki sisi lembut di dalam dirinya. Hanya saja... jika menyangkut segala hal mengenai Naru pemuda itu jadi begitu posesif. Terlebih jika Naru mulai menolak pengklaiman Sasuke atas dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi?" desis Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang terdengar begitu berbahaya. Persis seperti saat pemuda ini tengah mengancam orang-orang yang ia benci untuk bertekuk lutut dan mengemis dihadapannya.

Tubuh Naru bergetar menahan rasa takut saat kembali mendengar nada mengerikan yang Sasuke ucapkan. Entah kenapa setiap Sasuke menggunakan nada semacam itu, ia malah teringat dengan sosok lain yang kerap membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis. Ya, sosok pria yang selalu menjadi sumber segala mimpi buruknya semenjak ia masih kecil hingga detik ini. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap matanya saja sudah membuat bulu roma Naru berdiri. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mewarisi tatapan mengerikan milik orang itu?

Tanpa terasa, air mata Naru kembali mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Bahkan gadis itu sampai tidak sadar saat Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. "Naru..."

"Kumohon Sasuke, hentikan semua ini. Aku— aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi masa depanmu. Kau seorang putra mahkota, kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik 'Suke. Banyak gadis diluaran sana yang memiliki status terhormat dan ingin bersanding denganmu. Tidak seperti aku yang merupakan aib ini, hiks—" Isak Naru dengan tubuh yang bergetar usai meluapkan segala emosi yang tersimpan dihatinya. Ia tahu ini akan terdengar tidak adil bagi Sasuke, tapi semua hal tersebut haruslah ia lakukan mengingat posisi Sasuke adalah seorang putra mahkota, seorang calon kaisar dimasa depan.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke singkat masih dengan nada dingin yang ia gunakan. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan... maka aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memilikimu Naru."

"Suke—"

"Aku, tidak akan pernah melepasmu... apapun yang terjadi. Dan kau, selamanya akan terus bersamaku, karena baik tubuh maupun jiwamu adalah milikku sepenuhnya. Camkan itu baik-baik." Dan dengan pernyataan tegas yang barusan terucap dari bibir tipisnya, sang putra mahkota pun beranjak meninggalkan Naru yang saat itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Meninggalkan Naru seorang diri dengan berbagai penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk dalam hati gadis mungilnya. "Hiks, Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**TBC**

Ah ya ampun bukannya ngelanjut fic yang lain ini malah publish fic baru #ngumpetdibawahmeja. Yang sabar ya minna ngadepin saya, **mungkin** saya baru update fanfic saya yang difandom naruto sekitar bulan juli/agustus. Saya kemarin kebablasan main difandom screenplays sampe2 lupa punya utang banyak di sini, hadeeh kacau. Dan terakhir, saya mohon maaf apabila di ff ini sangat banyak kekurangan. Anyway,

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Princess Hours and Prince Hours are NOT MINE.**

**Pairing : Sasufem!Naru & Gaafem!Naru**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : Fem!Naru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, mature themes. **

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

**A/N: Naru di sini berkulit putih dan tak memiliki whiskers. Dan Gaara tidak memiliki lingkar hitam di sekitar mata serta tato didahinya.**

Tampak sebuah mobil Toyota Century Royal berwarna hitam diikuti beberapa mobil Mercedes Benz C-Class yang berada di depan dan di belakangnya memasuki halaman _Konoha School Corporation_. _Konoha School Corporation_ atau biasa disingkat KSC adalah sebuah sekolah khusus dimana tidak sembarang murid bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Dahulu, hanya anggota serta kerabat kaisar sajalah yang boleh menimba ilmu di sana. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya sekolah ini pun terbuka untuk umum. Tapi tetap, umum dalam kategori di sini adalah mereka yang memiliki daya finansial di atas rata-rata atau memiliki pengaruh serta kekuasaan dalam negara. Maka dari itulah selain dari anggota keluarga kekaisaran, kebanyakan murid di sini berasal dari kalangan pejabat, bangsawan, pengusaha, serta beberapa artis kenamaan.

Salah seorang _bodyguard_ terlihat membuka salah satu pintu mobil dan beberapa _bodyguard_ lainnya berjaga disekeliling mobil tersebut. Tak lama, nampaklah sosok sang putra mahkota yang keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya. Para siswi yang melihat hal inipun langsung berteriak histeris memanggil namanya dan beberapa bahkan ada yang mencoba untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Namun tentu saja penjagaan ketat dari para pengawal kerajaan menghentikan aksi mereka. Sasuke baru saja akan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya, namun seketika dihentikan langkahnya tersebut begitu melihat dua orang pengawal kerajaan mengikutinya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Sasuke pun berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak butuh pengawalan selama berada di dalam sekolah. Awalnya para pengawal itu tidak setuju, karena bagaimanapun ini semua adalah titah sang kaisar. Namun kemudian Sasuke mengancam dengan nada dingin jika sampai keinginannya itu tidak dipenuhi maka ia akan kabur lagi seperti dulu. Sontak saja ancaman dari sang putra mahkota tersebut langsung membuat para pengawal kerajaan itu mengkeret dan menghentikan niatan mereka. Melihat dirinya berada di atas angin Sasuke pun menyeringai kecil dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki bangunan elit Konoha bagian sekolah menengah atas.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang berada dibarisan paling belakang dekat jendela. Bisa dikatakan tempat tersebut adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya selama berada di sekolah selain ruang musik dan UKS. Pasalnya, dengan posisi ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seluruh kegiatan baik di dalam kelas maupun di halaman utama. Yah, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada kejadian yang menarik minatnya sedikit pun, tapi setidaknya fokus perhatiannya tidak hanya tertuju pada satu objek saja 'kan.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan beriris sedikit keunguan yang duduk di depan Sasuke berbalik dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Hn." Sasuke baru saja akan memasang _earphone_ hitam kesayangannya sebelum suara berat Neji mendahului pergerakannya tersebut.

"Kudengar, Yang Mulia kaisar akan mengadakan pemilihan calon putri mahkota dalam waktu dekat. Benarkah itu?" tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji tersebut kepada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tanpa minat. Neji merupakan salah saorang sahabat Sasuke, ia berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang juga merupakan satu dari beberapa klan aristokrat yang cukup dihormati di Jepang. Selain itu pamannya pun menjabat sebagai salah seorang anggota diet atau parlemen nasional. Sebenarnya sifat Neji dan Sasuke bisa dikatakan hampir sama. Hanya saja Hyuuga muda yang satu ini begitu menjaga kuat tradisi dan budaya klan miliknya. Yang mana hal tersebut justru sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke. Ya, meskipun statusnya adalah seorang putra mahkota, namun dalam hal tradisi dan budaya Sasuke tergolong cuek dan tidak peduli. Menurutnya semua hal itu sangat merepotkan. Bahkan jika bisa rasanya ia ingin mengubah beberapa tradisi yang dianggapnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hoaaahhmm~ mendokusei..." lenguh seorang pemuda lain yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan dengan mata terpejam. Ia adalah Naara Shikamaru yang juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Ayah Shikamaru adalah seorang ketua mahkamah agung yang bertanggung jawab atas pengadilan hukum di Jepang. Dan menurut kabar yang berhembus, kelak Shikamaru-lah yang nantinya akan menggantikan kedudukan sang ayah. Yah, meskipun dari luar Shikamaru terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan dalam melakukan hampir segala sesuatu, namun siapa yang menyangka jika pemuda ini ternyata memiliki IQ hingga 200. Bahkan sang putra mahkota yang dikatakan sangat jenius pun masih kalah di bawahnya. Sungguh kemampuan otak yang sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya sekilas. Dilihatnya pemuda bergaya rambut seperti nanas itu tak kunjung bergerak juga dari posisi tidurnya. Namun Sasuke yakin, meski mata Shikamaru terpejam, pemuda Naara itu masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas seluruh perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan. "Jadi?" ulang Neji sekali lagi seraya meminta kepastian langsung dari Sasuke.

"Hn, begitulah." Jawab Sasuke singkat yang membuat suasana disekitar ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung senyap seketika.

"Dan kau pasti memberontak." Sambung Shikamaru asal yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk dengan benar sambil memandang ke arah depan, sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu ia lipat di belakang kepala. Sekilas pemuda itu memang terlihat santai, namun bagi orang-orang yang telah mengenal dekat Shikamaru, mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemuda Naara itu kini tengah serius.

Terdengar dengusan pelan yang berasal dari Sasuke sebelum disusul dengan sebuah seringai indah khas Uchiha yang terpatri sempurna dibibir tipis sang putra mahkota. "Itu sudah jelas bukan?"

Neji yang mendengar hal itu secara langsung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Pasalnya ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Sasuke yang sangat keras kepala meskipun usianya telah menginjak angka 18 tahun. Ya, Uchiha muda itu akan sangat keras kepala jika ada suatu hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsip atau keputusannya. Sampai akhir ia akan tetap mempertahankan hal yang menurutnya benar itu meski orang lain menganggapnya salah. Bahkan ia tak akan segan-segan untuk mengambil langkah ekstrim jika saja hal yang ia inginkan tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Pernah beberapa kali Sasuke kabur dari istana saat tengah diadakan ulang tahun kaisar dan pidato awal tahun hingga membuat para dayang dan pengawal kalang kabut mencarinya keseluruh pelosok istana. Dan hal tersebut dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanya karena ia dan kaisar saat itu tengah bersitegang masalah jumlah pengawal yang akan menjaga Sasuke selama ia berada di dalam maupun di luar istana. Sasuke kekeuh tidak ingin ada seorang pengawal pun yang mengikutinya, sementara kaisar sendiri menginginkan setidaknya putra mahkota harus dikawal oleh delapan pengawal. Itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak masalah yang pernah ditimbulkan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa jika mengingatnya lagi Neji jadi pusing sendiri. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat _'troublemaker'_ Sasuke perlahan mulai berkurang. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sifat itu tak pernah muncul lagi semenjak Sasuke memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Malah sekarang, pribadi Sasuke kian tertutup dan jauh lebih dingin dari pertama kali ia berteman dengannya. Suara bel sekolah yang berdering seakan memecah keheningan diantara ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Segera ketiganya pun bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Meanwhile, at Narita International airport. . . _

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah berjalan dengan gagahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki paras yang tergolong tampan meski sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengger manis menutupi iris jadenya yang indah bak hamparan hutan Asia. Tubuh tingginya yang _manly_ itu terbalut dalam sebuah mantel hitam dan syal putih yang nampak begitu kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang tergolong pucat. Ia terus berjalan sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan meski banyak wanita yang terpesona dan _blushing_ ketika menatap dirinya. Bahkan tak dihiraukannya juga cahaya dari beberapa kamera yang terarah padanya. Namun, langkah pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika melihat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan namanya tengah dipegang oleh seorang wanita tua yang sangat ia kenal. Segera ia menghampiri wanita tersebut sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mengukir senyuman tipis yang sontak langsung membuat para wanita muda terpekik riang karena hal ini.

"Tadaima..." ucapnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang begitu kalem dan penuh rasa hormat.

"Okaeri, Gaara-sama." Jawab wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu sambil menatap lekat pemuda bernama Gaara tadi. Dielusnya kedua pipi pucat Gaara dengan jemari tuanya yang telah mulai mengeriput seraya ingin meluapkan seluruh perasaan rindunya pada pemuda yang telah ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri itu. "Anda... Anda sudah tumbuh secepat ini Gaara-sama. Andai Yang Mulia putri melihat hal ini, beliau pasti akan sangat bersyukur." Mendengar kalimat itu Gaara hanya terdiam. Seketika sinar matanya berubah menjadi begitu sendu dan penuh akan penyesalan yang tercermin di dalam sana.

Perlahan, Gaara menurunkan kedua tangan wanita yang selama ini telah membesarkannya itu dari kedua belah pipinya. Dilihatnya wanita tersebut menangis dalam diam. Membuat perasaannya entah kenapa bagai teriris sebilah pisau tajam. Jemari Gaara terulur dan bergerak untuk menghapus air mata sang 'nenek'. "Chiyo-baasan, bisakah kita pergi ke istana sekarang?" ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum kecil. Dan hal tersebut segera dibalas oleh sebuah senyum hangat dan anggukan mengerti dari nenek Chiyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naru tengah duduk disalah satu ruangan yang berada di paviliun permaisuri dengan sangat gugup. Pasalnya, belum pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya ia mendatangi paviliun permaisuri seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Dan tentunya hal itu adalah karena statusnya yang merupakan seorang putri dari hasil hubungan yang tak disetujui oleh kaisar terdahulu harus disembunyikan dengan baik dari publik.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu namun sang permaisuri tak juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Naru yang tengah berhadapan dengan wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menahan napas dan harap-harap cemas karena takut jika hubungannya dan sang putra mahkota akan terbongkar. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena memanggilmu dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini putri." Ucap permaisuri Mikoto memulai pembicaraan dengan nada lembut yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menenangkan bagi Naru.

"T-tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia. Justru saya merasa sangat tersanjung karena bisa menemui Yang Mulia secara langsung seperti ini." jawab Naru dengan sedikit terbata namun segera ia menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu gugup dan melakukan kesalahan di depan permaisuri.

Permaisuri terdiam sesaat seraya berpikir, "Ah iya, jika diingat-ingat, terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu adalah saat pertama kali kau memasuki istana. Saat itu usiamu masih tiga tahun, jadi adalah hal yang wajar jika kau tidak bisa mengingatku." Jelas permaisuri Mikoto dengan sebuah senyuman hangat bak seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Dan lagi-lagi hal tersebut membuat Naru tercekat karena sikap sang permaisuri yang begitu baik dan ramah terhadap dirinya yang hanya berstatus sebagai seorang putri buangan.

"Putri, alasan sebenarnya aku memanggilmu secara tiba-tiba seperti ini... adalah karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Mulai permaisuri dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba berubah sedikit sendu. "Ini menyangkut putra mahkota."

DEG!

Tubuh Naru seketika menegang usai kalimat terakhir dari sang permaisuri terdengar olehnya. Mungkinkah... permaisuri telah mengetahui hubungan mereka? Terlihat kedua tangan Naru terkepal erat di atas pangkuannya seraya mencengkram kuat _blouse_ biru laut yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Putra mahkota telah mencapai usia 18 tahun. Dan sesuai dengan tradisi kekaisaran, maka putra mahkota diwajibkan untuk memiliki seorang pendamping. Dengan kata lain... seorang putri mahkota." Mendengar itu iris safir Naru melebar. "Yang Mulia kaisar pribadi telah membicarakan hal ini dengan putra mahkota. Namun reaksi putra mahkota tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Putra mahkota mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan pernikahan kerajaan, bahkan ia mengancam akan mundur dari posisi putra mahkota jika ia harus dibebankan dengan hal semacam itu." Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Mikoto sebelum ia kembali menjelaskan. "Putri, aku tahu ini adalah suatu permintaan yang mungkin tidak sopan untuk kuucapkan. Tapi bisakah... bisakah kau membujuk putra mahkota agar ia mau mengikuti pernikahan ini?" Naru mendongak perlahan untuk menatap permaisuri Mikoto yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika sang permaisuri betul-betul frustasi menyangkut pernikahan kerajaan ini. "Jika denganmu, mungkin putra mahkota akan mau mendengarkan. Mengingat kalian berdua adalah teman dekat." Tambah permaisuri sekali lagi yang semakin membuat perasaan Naru menjadi kalut. Tapi meskipun begitu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk mau melakukannya, terlebih Naru sendiri sangat tahu bagaimana sifat sang Uchiha muda yang sangat keras kepala jika menyangkut suatu hal yang tidak ia kehendaki. Selain itu... apakah nantinya ia akan sanggup jika harus melihat Sasuke bersama dengan gadis lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya?

Tiba-tiba hati Naru berdenyut perih saat membayangkan hal ini. Gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu seakan baru menyadari jika cepat atau lambat hubungannya dengan Sasuke pasti akan segera berakhir. Karena bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah seorang putra mahkota, seorang calon kaisar dimasa depan. Adalah suatu hal yang amat mustahil bagi keduanya untuk dapat bersatu mengingat statusnya sendiri adalah aib dalam keluarga kekaisaran. Tangan kanan Naru bergerak perlahan menuju lehernya dimana di sana terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal berbentuk prisma yang Sasuke berikan saat ia berulang tahun. Digenggamnya bandul kristal itu erat sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Sejenak Naru memejamkan mata seraya menahan tangis, hingga tak lama kemudian gadis ini pun mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Adalah suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk melaksanakan permintaan Anda Yang Mulia."

Gaara berjalan memasuki istana dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju paviliun permaisuri untuk memberi salam dan penghormatan. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan dengan ekspresi datarnya ditemani oleh dayang istana Chiyo yang berada tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Tap!

Dengan begitu tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya saat sepasang iris _jade_ milik pemuda itu menangkap sosok seorang gadis dalam balutan _blouse_ biru laut yang baru saja keluar dari paviliun permaisuri. Diperhatikannya sang gadis dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Kulit putih yang begitu bersih, tubuh mungil, sepasang safir yang berkilau dengan begitu indah bak samudera pasifik, hidung kecil yang mancung, serta surai keemasan yang tergerai hingga mencapai pinggul dan Gaara yakini pasti akan terasa begitu halus saat ia sentuh. Sungguh tidak ada kata lain lagi yang dapat melukiskan gadis tersebut kecuali. . .

Indah. . .

Ya, gadis yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya itu adalah gadis terindah yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya. "Gaara-sama?" Panggilan dari dayang istana Chiyo tersebut seakan menarik Gaara kembali dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya dayang berusia lanjut itu khawatir karena langkah Gaara yang tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah jalan. Gaara menjawab dengan gumaman singkat sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai tipis terpatri indah pada bibir pemuda tersebut.

**TBC**

And here is the second chappy! :D Well, super thx buat yang udah ngereview. Semua saran dan masukannya telah saya baca dan cukup membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic ini. Dan sedikit catatan, dific ini saya tetap memakai marga untuk seluruh anggota keluarga kekaisaran, meski sebenarnya kalau yang asli seluruh anggota keluarga kekaisaran tidak menggunakan marga/klan karena alasan sejarah. Anyway,

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Princess Hours and Prince Hours are NOT MINE.**

**Pairing : Sasufem!Naru & Gaafem!Naru**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, mature themes. **

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

**A/N: Naru di sini berkulit putih dan tak memiliki whiskers.**

Suara pekik riang dan bisik-bisik dari para siswi KSC mewarnai suasana disepanjang lorong tempat Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru tengah lewati. Terlihat seluruh siswi yang berada di sana begitu antusias dengan kehadiran sang putra mahkota beserta kedua sahabatnya. Yah, meskipun segala macam bentuk pujian dan teriakan histeris dari mereka tak ada yang digubris sedikit pun oleh ketiga pemuda tampan itu, namun hal tersebut tetap tak mengurangi rasa kagum mereka.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun memang benar-benar tampan!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ dengan iris _aquamarine_-nya seraya memandang Sasuke penuh kekaguman.

"Minggir Ino-_pig_, kau menghalangi arah pandang Sasuke-kun terhadapku kau tahu?!" teriak gadis lain dengan rambut _soft pink_ uniknya sambil menatap sang putra mahkota dengan mata berbinar.

"Dengar ya Sakura sayang, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun itu mau melihat ke arahmu. Lagipula, dia itu menyukai wanita yang **seksi** dan cantik. Bukan wanita berdada kecil seperti dirimu. _You hear that huh_?" sindir Ino dengan nada sinis _plus_ tatapan yang menyiratkan akan kemenangan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Grrr, dasar ratu menor!"

"_What_! Uuugh, dasar jidad lebar!"

"Ino-_pig_!"

"Dada penggilesan!"

"_Blonde!"_

"_Pink!" _

Suara helaan napas berat terdengar dari seorang gadis lain yang berada tak jauh dari Ino dan Sakura. Nampaknya ia cukup lelah melihat perdebatan antara kedua gadis yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa meskipun mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama, baik Sakura maupun Ino tak pernah sekalipun dalam sehari tidak bertengkar. Dan anehnya lagi, objek yang selalu mereka perdebatkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang putra mahkota. Haaah, apakah sebegitu istimewanya putra mahkota Uchiha itu?

'Putra mahkota ya?'

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?!" tanya Ino seraya menatap tajam Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan sebuah amplop yang berada ditangan kanannya. Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama amplop berwarna kecokelatan dengan simbol khas kerajaan tersebut. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas simbol klan Uchiha berupa kipas merah-putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah simbol keluarga kekaisaran. "Kau, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku Ino sayang, terutama jika kau mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan klan Haruno kami." Tukas Sakura bangga masih dengan senyuman manis yang melekat diwajahnya. Melihat tingkah Sakura yang sombong membuat Ino mendengus geli. Gadis ini, yang benar saja. Memangnya dia pikir hanya dia saja yang memiliki kekuasaan?

Tak mau kalah dengan Sakura, Ino pun juga mengeluarkan sebuah amplop serupa dihadapannya yang membuat senyuman diwajah gadis beriris _emerald_ itu luntur seketika. "Jika kau pikir hanya keluargamu saja yang memiliki kekuasaan, maka kau salah besar... Sa-Ku-Ra."

Sejenak Ino terdiam seraya menikmati ekspresi kekalahan yang tercermin diwajah Sakura. Oh _please_, jika sahabat _pink_-nya itu pikir dia akan menang hanya karena hal itu, maka ia salah besar. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, Yang Mulia putra mahkota itu memiliki selera yang tinggi dalam menilai seorang wanita. _PLUS_, wanita yang dia pilih nanti akan menjadi putri mahkota negeri ini dan melahirkan calon penerus kaisar, pastinya hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan secara sembarangan."

Usai mendengar penjelasan Ino yang panjang lebar itu membuat Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Kau benar Ino. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan Sasuke-kun pilih sebagai calon putri mahkota nanti."

"Shion, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ino kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke arah depan. "Mengingat statusmu yang seorang putri perdana menteri, kuyakin kau juga mendapat undangan sebagai salah satu kandidat calon putri mahkota seperti kami bukan?"

Shion menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah kalem sebelum kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit yang ia lihat melalui kaca jendela lorong. Baik Ino dan Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan napas dari gadis berparas cantik itu sebelum ekspresinya berubah seketika menjadi sendu. Bisa dikatakan diantara mereka bertiga memang Shion-lah yang kepribadiannya sulit ditebak. Entah kenapa meskipun mereka bertiga telah bersahabat sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiran Shion. Namun meski begitu, dimata mereka Shion adalah seorang gadis yang sopan, memiliki tutur kata yang lembut dan berpendirian kuat walau terkadang sedikit pemalu dalam hal-hal tertentu. Dan karena kepribadian tersebut jugalah yang membuat Shion cukup populer dikalangan siswa KSC. Selain parasnya yang cantik tentunya.

"Aku. . . aku tidak tahu." Ucap Shion lirih yang langsung membuat kedua sahabatnya saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino kepada Shion seraya melihat ekspresi kebimbangan yang tercermin diwajah gadis beriris lavender tersebut.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai salah satu kandidat calon putri mahkota itu 'kan Shion?" tanya Sakura yang langsung membuat Shion terdiam ditempatnya. Menyadari bahwa tebakannya tepat sasaran membuat Sakura menghela napas berat sebelum gadis itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau masih memikirkan laki-laki itu bukan?"

"Oh Kami-sama, jadi kau masih berharap kepada laki-laki yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan itu? Shion, lebih baik kau lupakan dia segera. Bahkan identitasnya saja kau tidak tahu." Tegas Ino sambil memandang serius kepada Shion.

"Ino benar Shion, kau itu seorang putri perdana menteri. Bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa memilih sembarangan laki-laki untuk menjadi pendampingmu, apalagi jika kau tidak tahu latar belakang laki-laki itu secara jelas. Lupakan Shion, sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu agar kau segera melupakannya." Tambah Sakura mendukung keputusan Ino.

Shion terdiam. Gadis itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah depan seraya menerawang jauh. Ya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dan Ino memang ada benarnya. Bahkan identitasnya saja ia tidak tahu. Dan lagi, apakah lelaki itu masih mengingat dirinya? Mereka saja hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, dan itu pun juga saat usia mereka masih kecil. Mungkin. . . mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia melupakan lelaki itu.

"Aku, aku akan mencobanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku begitu senang mengetahui kepulanganmu dari dayang istana Chiyo pangeran." Sambut permaisuri ketika dayang istana Chiyo mengumumkan kedatangan sang pangeran pagi ini. "Tapi, jika saja kau memberitahuku perihal kepulanganmu ke Jepang, aku pasti akan mengutus orang-orang istana untuk menjemputmu."

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda Yang Mulia. Dan mengenai kepulangan saya. . . saya memang sengaja merahasiakan hal ini dari pihak istana." Ucap Gaara kalem yang menyita perhatian dari permaisuri Mikoto. "Lagipula, dengan kehadiran dayang istana Chiyo saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya Yang Mulia."

Permaisuri memandang Gaara sejenak dalam diam. Dilihatnya ekspresi pemuda tampan itu tak berubah sedikit pun sejak awal. Tetap datar seperti biasa. "Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti." Ucap permaisuri seraya tersenyum lembut. Sejenak keduanya kembali terdiam sambil menikmati teh hijau yang tersaji dihadapan masing-masing dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan dari permaisuri memecah keheningan tersebut. "Pangeran, apakah. . . apakah kau menikmati kehidupanmu di Jerman selama ini?" tanya permaisuri lirih seolah tersirat sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam di sana. Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu hanya manampilkan seulas senyum tipis yang entah kenapa membuat hati permaisuri berdenyut perih.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Yang Mulia. Tapi, jika pertanyaan Yang Mulia tadi hanya berdasar atas rasa bersalah Yang Mulia terhadap saya selama ini, maka saya katakan sekali lagi bahwa saya baik-baik saja." Jelas Gaara datar yang mengundang rasa keterkejutan dari permaisuri karena reaksinya yang di luar perkiraan. Dipandanginya wajah Gaara yang penuh akan keyakinan dan ketegasan di dalam sana. Hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata meluncur mulus melewati sebelah pipinya. Pemuda ini, pemuda yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya bukanlah Sabaku Gaara kecil yang saat itu hanya bisa menangis dihadapan jasad sang ibu tercinta, melainkan Sabaku Gaara yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang pemuda dewasa yang tegas dan bijaksana. Sosok seorang pangeran yang sebenarnya.

'Karura. Jika saja kau bisa melihat putramu saat ini, kuyakin kau pasti akan sangat bangga.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di paviliun utama istana, tepatnya di ruang makan utama terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga kaisar tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Namun, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Karena anggota keluarga kaisar yang biasanya kini bertambah dengan kepulangan sang pangeran yang berada pada garis kedua dalam takhta kekaisaran.

"Pangeran, aku begitu senang dengan kepulanganmu ke istana. Dengan kehadiranmu di istana ini, maka anggota keluarga kekaisaran semakin bertambah lengkap. Bukankah kau juga berpikir seperti itu permaisuri?" Ungkap Ibu suri Mito dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajah tuanya yang mulai mengeriput.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Jawab permaisuri penuh hormat yang membuat senyuman ibu suri kian merekah sempurna. Kemudian setelahnya, ibu suri melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Fugaku yang tengah menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Yang Mulia kaisar, kau juga sependapat dengan kami bukan?"

Fugaku meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tempat semula sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan ibu suri dengan singkat dan datar. "Hn."

Terdengar dengusan kecil dari arah Sasuke yang membuat permaisuri menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan putra mahkota?" tanya permaisuri dengan nada lembut tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sasuke.

". . . Sampai kapanpun, keluarga ini tidak akan pernah terasa lengkap." Ucap Sasuke datar yang membuat suasana di ruang makan istana langsung hening seketika. Baik permaisuri maupun ibu suri hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan sendu sementara Gaara tetap memasang ekspresi datar khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku dingin seraya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apakah perlu kuperjelas. . . **Yang Mulia**?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir sebelum menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin.

"Kudengar, pihak istana akan mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk calon putri mahkota terpilih." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya –kecuali Sasuke-. "Lalu, kapan acaranya akan dilaksanakan?"

Awalnya tak ada satu pun yang merespon. Bisa dikatakan mereka semua masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Gaara yang seolah menjadi pengalih perhatian sebelum perang dingin antara ayah dan anak itu terjadi. Di sini permaisuri-lah yang pertama kali tersadar dan segera menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda beriris _jade_ tersebut. "Jika tidak ada aral melintang, kami akan melaksanakannya satu minggu lagi pangeran." Jelas permaisuri yang mendatangkan anggukan singkat dari Gaara. Mereka pun kembali makan malam dengan tenang hingga tak lama setelah itu suara lembut Mikoto memecah keheningan.

"Ah, bagaimana jika pesta perayaan calon putri mahkota terpilih sekaligus kita jadikan juga sebagai pesta penyambutan untuk kedatangan pangeran?" ucap permaisuri dengan senyuman cerah. "Yang Mulia ibu suri, bagaimana menurut Yang Mulia?"

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus permaisuri. Aku sangat setuju dengan idemu." Jawab ibu suri penuh antusias seraya mendukung ide permaisuri.

"Yang Mulia kaisar, apakah Yang Mulia setuju?" tanya Mikoto kepada Fugaku yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman singkat khas Uchihanya. Namun Mikoto tahu bahwa gumaman itu adalah pertanda 'ya' dari sang suami. Dan itu berarti, idenya diterima.

Zreeek!

Suara kursi yang digeser secara kasar menyita seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan utama kerajaan itu. Terlihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah menunduk. "Putra mahkota, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ibu suri khawatir menatap sang cucu yang tampak seperti tak biasanya. Sementara permaisuri hanya bisa terdiam di kursinya karena ia tahu bahwa sampai detik ini Sasuke tak juga meng-iya-kan perihal pernikahan kerajaan ini.

"Aku selesai." Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang makan utama. Mikoto yang melihat sikap putra tunggalnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sementara Fugaku menatap punggung Sasuke tajam dengan sepasang oniksnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan merdu dari tuts-tuts piano memenuhi salah satu paviliun istana yang terletak agak terisolasi dari paviliun-paviliun yang lain. Naru dalam balutan gaun tidurnya tampak memejamkan mata sementara jari-jari rampingnya menari dengan begitu lincah di atas tuts hitam-putih tersebut. Sepertinya gadis cantik itu begitu menikmati permainannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap punggung mungil sang gadis dengan tatapan sendu.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Naru pun mengakhiri permainannya. Dan tepat saat gadis itu akan beranjak dari kursi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Refleks, Naru pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang begitu ia kenal.

". . . Sasuke?"

Semilir angin malam berhembus pelan dan menggerakkan beberapa dedaunan. Masih diwilayah istana, tepatnya disalah satu bangku taman terlihat sepasang insan yang tengah duduk dalam diam. Sang pemuda, atau kita sebut saja Sasuke tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Naru, sementara Naru sendiri duduk di atas pangkuan sang putra mahkota. Tampak keduanya begitu menikmati momen indah tersebut hingga suara halus Naru memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sasuke, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Selama beberapa menit tak ada reaksi apapun yang Naru dapatkan. Namun setelahnya, ia dapat mendengar helaan napas berat dari Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan pelukan pemuda itu yang semakin mengerat pada pinggang rampingnya. "Kau, percaya padaku 'kan?"

Diam. Hanya itulah yang bisa Naru lakukan saat ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke bermuara. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naru balik kepada Sasuke. Mendengar itu sang Uchiha kembali terdiam. Ditelusupkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Naru yang menguarkan aroma citrus. Menyesapnya perlahan bagai sebuah candu sebelum mengecup kulit mulus itu dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku ingin kau tetap mempercayaiku hingga akhir. Bisakah. . . kau melakukannya?"

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Naru dari pangkuannya. Sang putra mahkota tampak berdiri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Naru. Awalnya Naru ragu, namun ketika melihat ekspresi keyakinan yang terpancar dari sang oniks, ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Sasuke membimbing Naru menuju kesebuah danau kecil dimana terdapat sekelompok kunang-kunang beterbangan di sana.

Melihat pemandangan indah itu iris safir Naru tampak berbinar cerah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menampilkan seulas senyum tipis melihat sosok mungil gadisnya. "Naru. . ." Mendengar suara _baritone_ sang kekasih yang memanggilnya membuat Naru segera menoleh. Dan, betapa terkejutnya gadis tersebut begitu menemukan sang putra mahkota tengah berdiri dengan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang berada ditangan kanannya. Pelan, Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin perak putih di dalamnya.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke datar dengan nada keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Naru membeku. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan seolah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian seperti saat ini. Ingin rasanya detik itu juga ia menjawab 'ya' dan menghambur untuk memeluk Sasuke. Namun kemudian, sebuah kenyataan pahit kembali menamparnya.

'Putri, aku tahu ini adalah suatu permintaan yang mungkin tidak pantas untuk kuucapkan. Tapi bisakah... bisakah kau membujuk putra mahkota agar ia mau mengikuti pernikahan kerajaan ini?'

Naru memejamkan mata sejenak seraya membendung kristal bening yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

'Jika denganmu, mungkin putra mahkota akan mau mendengarkan. Mengingat kalian berdua adalah teman dekat.'

Tidak, ia tidak boleh egois. Bukankah sejak dulu ia sudah memprediksi akan jadi seperti ini? Apapun yang memiliki awal pasti akan memiliki akhir. Dan mungkin, inilah akhir dari kisahnya dengan Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun, awal kisah cinta mereka adalah suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

"Aku— aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sasuke." Jawab Naru sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping seolah menghindari tatapan dingin sang oniks terhadapnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena—"

Karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanmu Sasuke, ucap Naru membatin sedih.

"Karena aku sudah lelah menjalani hubungan ini." Dusta Naru tanpa memperhatikan air muka Sasuke yang mulai menggelap.

Lelah dia bilang? Tch, yang benar saja! Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naru. Didorongnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih cukup kasar kesebuah pohon maple di dekat mereka hingga gadis itu benar-benar terpojok. Tanpa membuang waktu, segera bibir tipis Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Naru yang masih sedikit meringis akibat benturan pada punggungnya. Dilumatnya bibir Naru dengan kasar tanpa memberikan sedikit pun ruang kepada gadisnya untuk dapat melawan. Membuat Naru hanya bisa pasrah sambil mencengkram kecil bagian depan _sweater_ hitam yang Sasuke kenakan.

Dapat Naru rasakan bibir dingin Sasuke tengah menghisap kuat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Hingga tak lama. . . "Annggh!" Naru meringis kecil tatkala Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, segera sang putra mahkota melesakkan lidah handalnya ke dalam gua basah yang sempit dan manis tersebut. Dieksplornya setiap inchi bagian dalam mulut kecil Naru dengan penuh nafsu. Menyebabkan gadis pirang itu secara tidak langsung semakin terdorong ke belakang akibat aksinya barusan. Sekuat tenaga Naru berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dengan mendorong dada bidang sang pemuda. Namun sayang, usahanya tersebut hanya membuat posisinya semakin tak menguntungkan. Terbukti dari reaksi Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naru menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas dan memenjarakan tangan tersebut tepat di atas kepala sang gadis.

Selama hampir satu menit penuh Sasuke membungkam bibir ranum sang kekasih. Hingga kemudian ia disadarkan dengan deru napas Naru yang mulai terputus-putus menerpa kulit wajahnya. Suatu pertanda bahwa gadis itu telah benar-benar kehabisan oksigen. Perlahan Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka beserta satu tangannya yang menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Naru. Dan tepat saat bibir keduanya telah benar-benar terlepas, Naru pun langsung terbatuk-batuk dibahu Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang datar kedua safir Naru yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Bahkan tak dipedulikannya ekspresi Naru yang saat itu menyiratkan akan luka mendalam serta air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua pipi putih sang gadis.

"_Tell me."_ Ucap Sasuke dingin seraya mengangkat dagu Naru diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya. Siapa orang yang telah mengancammu."

Naru menggeleng lemah, tangisannya pun semakin pecah melihat Sasuke yang tengah dikuasai emosi. "Tidak Sasuke. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengancamku. Aku, aku sendirilah yang mengambil keputusan ini tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun." Jelas Naru disela-sela isak tangisnya. "K-kumohon Sasuke. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku lelah dengan rasa bersalah ini, aku lelah menjadi aib dalam keluarga kerajaan, bahkan aku lelah dengan segala ketakutan yang kerap menghantuiku setiap malam, hiks."

Sasuke menatap Naru dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchihanya. Dilepaskannya dagu Naru perlahan dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. "Itu artinya. . . kau sudah lelah padaku?" ucap Sasuke tanpa emosi. Dilihatnya Naru hanya terdiam seolah tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya, sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Naru mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. Namun seketika, rasa takut langsung menjalari hatinya begitu melihat tatapan menusuk serta ekspresi dingin luar biasa yang terpancar dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Kau ingin agar aku menerima pernikahan kerajaan ini bukan?" desis Sasuke tajam sambil menggenggam erat kotak cincin yang kini berada ditangan kanannya.

SPLASH!

Dalam sekejap mata kotak tersebut pun lenyap ke dasar danau. Bahkan kumpulan kunang-kunang yang berada di sekitar danau itu pun juga nampak membubarkan diri karena hal tersebut. "Kau puas?" Kedua mata Naru terpejam erat. Linangan air mata pun mengalir tak henti-hentinya membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu. Hatinya terasa perih, sakit, hancur. Bahkan hanya untuk menatap Sasuke saja ia tidak sanggup. "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa."

Brugh!

Tepat saat Sasuke pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Naru, gadis itu pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah sambil terisak. "Hiks, maafkan aku 'Suke. . . sungguh maafkan aku."

Sementara itu tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang pemuda telah menjadi saksi dari seluruh kejadian tersebut. Pemuda itu –Gaara- tampak menyenderkan punggungnya pada salah satu batang pohon tanpa ekspresi apapun yang ia tampilkan. Didongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan memandang kosong ke arah langit malam yang tak dihiasi oleh satu pun bintang malam itu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan mengguyur kota Tokyo.

"Uzumaki. . . Naru." Bisiknya lirih seraya mulai memejamkan mata.

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|Anagata Lady Rikarin|Aaind88|989seohye|miszhanty05|kaze|Hanazono Shimizuka|Pink Purple Fuchsia|Hanazawa Kay|waw|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
